A cut-length indicating device for a portable power tool is already known from DE 10 2012 219 397 A1. The cut-length indicating device in this case comprises at least one indicating unit, which comprises at least one movably mounted indicating element for indicating at least one position of a cut edge of a machining tool in dependence on a set cut depth of the machining tool, and at least one position setting unit for moving the indicating element into a position that is dependent on a cut-depth setting of the machining tool.